1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthodontic bite jumping devices and, more particularly, to an orthodontic bite jumping device, such as for use in the treatment of malocclusion or overbite, having a telescoping limiting assembly to prevent the inner cylindrical member from being completely pulled-out of the outer tube.
2. General Background
The Herbst Appliance or other similar orthodontic bite jumping devices were successful in the treatment of malocclusion or overbite, as described in xe2x80x9cThe mechanism of Class II correction in Herbst appliance treatmentxe2x80x9d; by Hans Pancherz, DDS; Am. J. Orthod.; Vol. 82; No. 2; August 1982; (104-107). However, it was determined that in some instances, when the mouth was opened wide such as the involuntary response during yarning, the upper and lower telescoping tubes became displaced and disconnected. In other words, the inner member would sometime become completely pulled out of the outer tube, as described in xe2x80x9cThe Bonded Herbst Appliancexe2x80x9d; by Raymond P. Howe, DDS, MS; J. Clin. Orthod.; October, 1982 (663-667).
Thus, several attempts have been made to prevent the inner member from becoming completely pulled out of the outer tube. For example, U.S. Pat. No., 5,738,514, issued to DeVincenzo et al., entitled xe2x80x9cRESILIENTLY EXPANDABLE ORTHODONTIC DEVICExe2x80x9d discloses an orthodontic appliance having a pair of cooperating telescoping cylinders and a stop means using a projection to prevent the disconnection of the""telescoping cylinders. Another example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,157, issued to Scheu, entitled xe2x80x9cHERBST MECHANISMxe2x80x9d which uses a guiding pin positioned in a guiding slot.
Other orthodontic device in the art includes Italian Patent No. 335395, which discloses anorthodontic device having a means for expanding which includes a bar connecting the brace wire sets and ratcheting elements connected to the upper wire set.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,773 issued to M. E. Northcutt, entitled xe2x80x9cDEVICE FOR IMPROVING THE ALIGNMENT OF THE UPPER AND LOWER SETS OF TEETH WITH EACH OTHERxe2x80x9d discloses a device for realigning teeth which includes a pair of spring arrangements which move the upper row of teeth rearwardly and the lower teeth forward each time he closes his mouth utilizing the vertical closure force of his masseter muscle. The device comprises telescoping tubes secured to brace wires. The tubes are urged apart by a spring therein, the spring bearing against a cylinder connected to a ball in a socket connected to a fitting. A set screw enables a cylinder to be adjusted so that the device can be used on all patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,990 issued to F. Rosenberg discloses an apparatus for cushioning bite jumping and the correction of Class II malocclusions wherein, the upper and lower sets of teeth are connected by a piston and cylinder having a chamber to accommodate a spring therebetween.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of the prior orthodontic bite jumping devices.
The preferred embodiment of the orthodontic bite jumping device of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, what is provided is an orthodontic bite jumping device comprising: an outer tube having one end adapted to be mounted to an upper jaw; an inner cylindrical member concentrically disposed in said outer tube and adapted to be mounted to a lower jaw; a telescoping limiting assembly which limits the distance said inner cylindrical member can slide out of said outer tube, said telescoping limiting assembly includes: a first notch formed in close proximity to a free end of said outer tube; a second notch formed in close proximity to a free end of said inner cylindrical member and having a rear blocking surface and a forward descending slope or ramped surface sloped to a bottom of said rear blocking surface; and, a L-shaped resilient lever arm which tracks along a top of said inner cylindrical member in the first notch and tracks along the forward descending slope or ramped surface as a portion of said inner cylindrical member slides out of said outer tube.
Additionally, the present invention contemplates an artificial orthodontic joint for connection between a maxilla and a mandible comprising: a telescopic tube having one end adapted to be mounted to said maxilla; a first notch formed in close proximity to a free end of said telescopic tube; a plunger cylindrical member concentrically disposed in said telescopic tube and adapted to be mounted to said mandible; a second notch formed in close proximity to a free end of said plunger cylindrical member and having a rear tracking limiting surface and a forward descending slope or ramped surface sloped to and ending at a bottom of said rear tracking limiting surface; and a L-shaped resilient lever arm coupled to said outer tube and which tracks along a top of said plunger cylindrical member in the first notch and along the forward descending slope or ramped surface
The present invention further contemplates a L-shaped resilient lever arm that resiliently tracks along the forward descending slope or ramped surface out of the second notch as a portion of the plunger or inner cylindrical member slides into said telescopic or outer tube.
Furthermore, the present invention contemplates an artificial orthodontic joint for connection between a maxilla and a mandible comprising: a telescopic tube having one end adapted to be mounted to said mandible; and a plunger cylindrical member concentrically disposed in said telescopic tube and adapted to be mounted to said maxilla.
In view of the above an object of the present invention is to provide an orthodontic bite jumping device for use in the treatment of malocclusion or overbite, which has a telescoping limiting assembly to prevent the, inner cylindrical member from being completely pulled-out of the central bore of the outer tube.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an orthodontic bite jumping device which includes a telescoping limiting assembly having a ramped notch to dampen the effect of the inner cylindrical member upon closure and which permits a gradual transition out of the ramped notch.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an orthodontic bite jumping device having a L-shaped resilient lever arm which is removable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an orthodontic bite jumping device having a L-shaped resilient lever arm which is permanently affixed to the outer tube.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an orthodontic bite jumping device having telescoping limiting assembly which is constructed and arranged to provide a smooth transition in and out of a limiting position wherein such limiting position prevents the inner cylindrical member from being completely pulled-out of the central bore of the outer tube.
In view of the above, a feature of the present invention is to provide an orthodontic bite jumping device which borrows from the Herbst appliance design to create an artificial joint between the maxilla and the mandible while preventing the outer tube and the inner cylindrical member from being disconnected or disengaged.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an orthodontic bite jumping device which is simple to use.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide an orthodontic bite jumping device which includes a telescoping limiting assembly which is relatively simple structurally and thus simple to manufacture.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.